Talented Bolton Triplets
by Jade Luna Dream-Black
Summary: Molly HATES her life because of her sisters Lilly and Rose. They are triplets, Rose and Lilly are brainiacs, Molly is more into sports and music. She is also on the boys basketball team because of her brother, Troy and father, the only other girl is Cecila Danforth, Chad's little sister and Molly's best friend. Will Molly survive high school, the basketball teams, and her family?
1. Winter Break

I was watching my dad, Jack and my brother, Troy play basketball. We are in this resort place and they happen to have a basketball court in it. They asked me if I wanted to play, but I declined it because only wanted to watch (I mean would you want to if you played basketball ever since you began winter break or would you watch.)

"Molly, come and play one on one with Troy, I need a break!" My dad yelled.

"OK!" I yelled but mumbled "Don't want to though." So I went out onto the court well my dad went to the bathroom.

"Molly, I know you don't want to play basketball..."

"No, Troy, it's fine. Lets play" So we started until dad came back out. I won.

"Dad now it's you vs. Troy." I smiled. So they played until my mom, Lucille came in. She said something about a party for adults and one for teens. Troy went to go get ready for the teen party. Dad went to get ready for the adult party, I was still on the court shooting hops when my twin sisters, Lilly and Rose walked in holding a black garbage bag that looks like a dress.

"No." I said looking at them.

"Please." They begged.

"Since I'm out numbered, fine." I grabbed the dress, went into the bathroom to put it on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So they dragged me with them to the party. I asked like a thousand time which party but they kept their mouths shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we neared the party, I heard the music to 'Jingle Bell Rock'. So I asked them again "Which party are _WE _going to?"

They answered in unison (and I _HATE_ it when they do that) "The teen party!"

"Oi. What have you two got me into now?" THey just smiled as we entered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it was a normal teen party, I was walking around the area when two sets of arms threw themselves around me and I knew that it was my best female friends, the Danforth twins, Cecilia and Leshawna.

"You made it." Cece said.

"We thought you would _Never _of came." Lesha smile.

"I was force to wear _this _dress." I referred to this _AMIZING _black dress with a red ribbon around the waist with a black and red rose necklace.

"You look nice." Cece stated.

"Yeah, oh by the way Dante, Austin, Alejandro, Jagger Trent, and Luna have someone that you _GOT TO _met." Lena (Leshawna's nickname) said in her evil voice.

"I swear, if you guys are going to make this into a hook up, I'm de-friending all of you." I stated.

They just looked at me, then grabbed me to drag me where my other friends are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So they took me to the other side of the room, where I seen my friends and this cute boy about my age with black hair. I felt my face heat up. My thought to this was '_Oh no do I have a crush? With this boy that goes to West Side High (_I'm 13 and most of my friends are the same age and we are in 9th grade, my sisters are two. And same with this boy. Even though we are all suppose to be in 8th)_ That's Sebastian Jones, if my memory is correct.' _I went over to him and asked "Are you Sebastian Jones?"

He looked at me and smiled "Yes and you are the beautiful Momo Bolton."

"It's Molly."

"Right. You play basketball with the older kids."

"You do to."

"Point taken."

"Wanna dance?" I asked kinda nervous like _Why am I nervous. Grrr feelings that I don't understand._

"Sure. I love dancing."

I then notice what he was wearing a 'Blood on the Dance Floor' hoodie, a nice white shirt, and nice black pants (Calvin Kleins I think). So I asked "Fancy dressing."

He looks at me then smiled "Yeah, I was force by my brother. Now you are quite fancy Milady."

I smiled at him "I know right. But in all cerealness, I was forced by my twin sisters."

He said "Wanna sing a song?"

"Sure. I love singing."

So as we went to the dance floor, my brother and some girl where done singing a song, there was still enough time for one more song (because it's new years eve). So the spot light landed on me and Sebastian.

As we got on stage the music to the Volcoids song 'Bad Apple' started to play...

_"Ever on and on I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony, till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, and suddenly I see that I can't break free..." _Sebastian started.

_"I'm slipping throught the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony,to tell me who I am, who I was, Uncertainty envolping my mind, till I can't break free, and..."_

_"Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real, But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel, So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside, And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night..."_

_"You can tell me where to go, But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know, If I make another move there'll be no more turning back, because everything will change and fade to black..."_

Music slows down abit, Sebastian sings in a lovely melody _"Will tomarrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?Will thereever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell, Did I ever even know?.."_

_"Can I take another step? I've done everything I can. All the people that I see, I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light. Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white..."_ We both got closer together then the song speed up a bit.

_"Ever on and on I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony, till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, and suddenly I see that I can't break free..." Sebastian smiled._

_"I'm slipping throught the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony,to tell me who I am, who I was, Uncertainty envolping my mind, till I can't break free, and..."_

_"Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real, But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel, So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside, And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night..."_

_"You can tell me where to go, But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know, If I make another move there'll be no more turning back, because everything will change and fade to black..." _Music slows down again _"If I make another move, if I take another step, then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left. If I'm crying in the wind, If I'm crying in the night, will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?.."_

Both of us this time but instead of normal dancing we closed our eyes and act like we were lost _"Canyou tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can. If I opened up my eyes..." _We slowly opened our eyes _"there'd be no more going back. 'Cause I'd through it all away, and it all would fade to black..." _as the song ended we got near each other and he held me like those people do at the end of doing either the tango or the salsa or maybe both.

Someone said "It's time."

So we all got out on the balcony, to watch the fireworks.


	2. Kissing and Kindergarden

As we all watched in awe as the fire works went off. All of my other friends are on the other side of the balcony, while me and Sebastian are on the north side (I think).

He says "This night will shine forever in my heart..."

It kinda sounded like a riddle "Why's that?" I asked.

"Because, a night like this is for a short time but if we spend it with our friends or our love ones it will live forever. My fair princess." He then looked at me and...kissed my check. I heard someone tell my brother bout this. pretty sure he's mad but I don't really care.

So I turned to Sebastian and kissed him on his check. He blushed as he asked "W...why?"

"Pay back." I said with a hint of evilness in my voice.

"Whatever." He turned away. Then as I went to look at him, he looked at me and before I knew it his lips where on mine. I was in shock because... (here's a list)

1: Sebastian is from West Side, East Side's (my school) biggest rival.

2: We are at a party with about 16-18 year olda and we're they youngest

3rd and finally: HE KISSED ME!

Talk about blush city. All of a sudden I felt an arm on my left shoulder, Sebastian stopped and looked up, he got pale as the white snow. Then I knew it was my brother, Troy. So I looked up and he was fumming, I swear I could feel the snow melt.

Troy grabbed my arm and said as we were walking away "Your to young for love."

"No I'm not!" I defended "Many of my friend are dating someone and those friends happen to be around MY age. Also I have friends younger than me who are dating somebody."

He looked at me all mad like "Dad _WILL_ be hearing bout this young lady."

"Grrr, Troy, I love you bro, but you can be a real pain in the donkey. I mean I know you want to protect me from harm but..." I started.

"But what Lil Momo?"

"But what about Lilly or Rose. They are also your sisters but your not _THIS _protective to them. What makes me _SOOO_ special, that you _HAVE _to protect me and _NOT _them?

Troy looks at me with confustion, as I continued "Is it because I play basketball with you and is more sporty than our sisters. Well if that is how you feel about Lilly, Rose, and I then I'm sorry to say this but...**I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER**!"I yelled in his face.

"Sorry, Lil Momo. I didn't know you felt that way."

"And that's another thing. **STOP CALLING ME LIL MOMO**! It is really getting on my nerves."

"Ok, I'm sorry Li..I mean Momo." My brother tried to reason.

"Can't you just call me by my name instead of my basketball nickname?" I started to tear up.

"Um...yeah. What is you're real name?" Troy mockenly said like he forgot it but I knew he didn't and he knows that I know.

"It's Molly." I said feeling a little better.

"Ok, I'm sorry Molly."

"Thanks. And you can still call me Momo..."

"Really?!" He asked confused.

"Yeah..._ONLY _on the basketball court."

"It'll be tough, but ok. I love you my little sister."

"Love ya too bro." And we hugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after we got home (btw if your wondering what happened after me and Troy hugged, lets just say he said he won't tell dad about the kiss. Because I black mailed him with a picture of him in our mom's dress when he was about 5 and me, Lilly and Rose where about 2-3. I told him if he told dad, then I show the whole school. I won. MUHAHAHAHAHA!) I walked up to my room and justed layed in my bed. thinking about the events of the evening.

I began to think (me thinking _ALWAYS _dangerous. Don't believe me ask Cece, who, three years ago got a broken arm just because my thinking lead to her getting in a fight and lost.) 'Daniel Boucher (Calum's father) and Victor Jones (Sebastian's father) where my dad's friend when he was a senior in high school. Victor was a senior too (but he was only about 15) went to East Side. Daniel went to West Side and was a jr. But then after the game Daniel acused my dad into bribbing the ref. So they stopped being friends. Victor asked out Ruby, who went to West Side about a few days later, my dad flipped out and told him that 'East Side Wildcats should be with East Side Wildcats and with other teams exept for West High Knights.' Victor and my dad stopped being friends. Then when I ment Calum he had his 'possy' Adam, Teagan, and Seabastian. All but Sebastian bullied me.' Then I thought about the first time Sebastian stood up for me and the first time I ment Dante.

_It was Halloween in Kindergarden. Lilly was dressed as a princess, Rose was dressed up like a scientist. My mom wanted me to go as a cat, But I dressed up like a vampire (_what can I say I love vampires_) the other kids were from either power rangers, to superheros, to princesses, or other __**normal**__ 5 year old kids can be. But their were no monsters like the wolfman, Dracula, _(insert monster here). _I was in a corner being alone. I mean really when I was born the doctors and everyone in the room was surprized because I was smaller and the doctors thought my parents would have twins. but no they had triplets. but I was a litte bigger than Troy who was born REALLY early. I mean noone know how it feels to be alone. My best friends Cece and Lashawna were idenical twins and they would die if they were separted (their words). Lilly and Rose are tight as tight can be. A sigh left my mouth as I quietly sang Hoist the colors..._  
_**The king and his men,**_  
_**Stole the Queen from her bed,**_  
_**And bound her in her Bones,**_  
_**The seas be ours,**_  
_**And by the powers,**_  
_**Where we will, we'll roam.**_

_**yo, ho all hands**_  
_**hoist the clolurs high**_  
_**heave ho,theves and beggars**_  
_**never shall we die**_  
_**Yo Ho, haul together,**_  
_**Hoist the colours high, **_  
_**Heave Ho, Theives and Beggars,**_  
_**Never Shall We Die!**_

_**Some men have died,**_  
_**And some are alive,**_  
_**And others sail on the sea,**_  
_**With the keys to the cage... **_  
_**And the Devil to pay,**_  
_**We lay to Fiddler's Green! **_

_**The Bell has been raised,**_  
_**From it's watery grave... **_  
_**Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? **_  
_**We are a call to all,**_  
_**Pay heed the squall,**_  
_**And turn your sail toward home! **_

_**Yo Ho haul, together,**_  
_**Hoist the colours high **_  
_**Heave Ho, Theives and Beggars, **_  
_**Never Shall We Die!**_

_I had my head down when I her a boy say (not mockenly) "Your good." _

_I looked up to see a boy in a pirate costume. He had brown hair like my brother, his eyes were a greyish blue. "Who are you?" I asked him._

_"Names Dante Black. My friends make fun of middle name because it's Sirius-Lee."_

_I giggled "I can see why." He smirked then left. My thoght 'Dante siriuslee told me his name and didn't ask for mine.' I thought about it 'Oh yeah the whole class knows I'm the troublemaker Bolton because of how many time the teacher yelled my name." _

_Just then Calum and his crew came up. "Hey Monster Girl. (my nickname) I see you wher talking to the Captain Siriuslee."_

_"So what if I was. He heard my sing a pirate song big whop."_

_"So that's it you and him are best buddies now."_

_"Yeah and that's none of your business. Now you and your brianless minons run alone."_

_"Ok... After I do this." He kicked me in the stomach. "How does that feel Monster?"_

_"Well I rather be a monster than a __**EVIL**__ beast."_

_At this point he got madder, and he kicked me in the stomach...again. I felt tears coming but I didn't let them fall. Calum got ready to kick me when... I heard him say ow._

_I opened my eyes to see Sebastian in front of me and he was on his toes. His friend left because they thought that they would feel his wrath. Calum got up too._

_"You didn't have to do that." I told the friendly knight (_ironic he lives in West High and their mascot is a knight.)

_"Well I didn't want you to get hurt." He smiled. "By the way, I'm Sebastian Jones and you are?"_

_"Well my name is Malckenzie, but call me Molly."_

_"Ok Molly." He smiled again. "Molly," I looked at him._

_"Yes?" I questoned._

_"If you have a problem... any problem at all, school, family, etc. I'm here for you."_

_I felt a tear come down my face as I hugged him. "Thanks, Sebas."_

_"Your welcome. Momo."_

_I smirked "What's with calling me Momo?"_

_"Short for 'Monster Molly' If you prefer me calling you that."_

_"No Momo's fine."_

_"Good." After that we had cookies, milk, and we danced. _

_Dante and Sebas where the newest members of my little gang. Which was of Cece (NEVER USE HER FULL NAME CECILIA KATTIE but mostly CECILIA. She hates it because of her grandma.), Lena (Leshawna can't pronounce her name. She always say Lashena.), Lilly, Rose (not really them but they are my sister so I have to include them... Right) The white hair twins of wonder Jagger and Luna White (Jagger has mismatched icy blue/ metalic green eyes, unlike his sister's oceanic blue ones or their younger brother Valentine's eyes which were vivid green. _**{Feels right putting them as siblings. for those who don't know they are siblings in the 'Vampire Kisses' Sieres but their last name was Maxwell in the books}**_) Trent Grey (being a year a head of me he's my friend), his brothers Blade and Fang who could be twins because they are the same age but Blade is a year older then Fang (but Fang was born on Blade's birthday.) Austin and Star Rider (Star is only two but she is still my friend), and the 'new' kid Alejandro Gomez (he got picked on by Calum but I stood up for him)._

I looked at the time and it was late. I know by now everyone was asleep. 'More fun in the morning.' I thought before changing into my pjs and fell asleep.


End file.
